My Teacher
by angelina28
Summary: She moved to a new school, only to have it started off on the wrong foot. First off she gets knocked down by a cold teacher, then gets threatened by the school you know what, and now her worst fear is confirmed that cold teacher...he's one of her teachers
1. Chapter 1

Well, I got bored, and this came to mind, so here you go. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own...you know the drill.

My polished leather shoes tapped lightly against the white tiled flooring. My eyes strayed to the rows of tall lockers, '_I wouldn't be surprised if nearly half the freshman body got closely acquainted with the inside of their lockers, compliments of the seniors._' I let my thoughts wander to the year to come, '_How many students are going to use the religion excuse to get out of dissecting, really I don't see what the HUGE ordeal is, its juts---_' My thoughts we abruptly cut short, as something that felt like a person bounced off my chest.

I narrowed my eyes and looked down to see what had assaulted my chest, and my glare was greeted by one pissed off girl. She just sitting there glaring at me with by far the brownest eyes I have ever seen, her tiny pale body was sprawled out, her tight black shirt was pushed up exposing a pierced navel, and a tattoo of the knji for sadness sat on the inside her right hip bone that stuck out at a sharp angle. A very large tattoo was on her left side, of what looked like an angel sitting at the base of a sakura tree, it was all black and the only splash of color was the pink petals. From the looks of it the tree must have went all the way up the whole left side of her, starting at her hip. Looking father down her short white shorts also revealed a tattoo on the out side of her right thigh of a mermaid, lifting her self on a rock, also black and white. My eyes continued their travel down her legs, and back up to her face, her shoulder length hair was cut in the fashion of it being slightly shorter in the back then the front, with many many layers in it, must have been razor cut, her bangs swooped over her right eye. Her almond shaped eyes were still narrowed at me. Her high cheek bones were stained with a light pink blush, her nose with pierced on the left side, and the stud looked to be a silver star, and then my eyes settled on her full lips that were accompanied by a hoop ring on the right side of her bottom lip. Either she was 18, or her mother decided it was her body and she could do with it as she pleased.

"It would do you good to watch where your going, and to not run in the halls." I stated in a bored tone.

With that I stepped over her and continued on my way. I heard her mutter, "I hate this school already.", '_Hmmmm, I have a new student in my class, I might be seeing her again today...not that I minded._' I continued my walk through the hall ways of purple and white, till I reached my wooden door, with a small window. Twisting the handle I pushed the thick wood door open to my class room. The 15 work stations were positioned in rows of 5 going 3 deep, facing a large desk. The tops of the counters were black with a silver sinks, the rest being wood, all the draws were locked and only he had the keys. The left wall was basically all windows, and the back wall held a door that led to the storage room. He briskly walked passed all the the stations making sure the sinks had nothing in them and all the draws were locked.

After my rounds I placed 2 syllabuses on the counter tops, and returned to my desk. opening a draw I found a black dry erase marker and Wrote upon the board _**Mr.Takahashi**_ _**Advanced Biology II.**_ I returned to my desk, and put the marker back in to the draw, and took out of my black messenger bag a list of the students that would be attending my class this year. I looked for the name of the new student that would be in my class, '_I don't get many new students in a class like this, well, I get new students every year, but not new students from a different school, she must be a honors student._' The new student was in fact a female, and she was in my last class of the day, her name was Kagome Higurashi. '_Well, if it was her I wouldn't mind seeing that everyday. I'm not one of pining after school girls, but damn it that girl had a body on her, and she smelled wonderful, its smelled like orchids and blueberries. I definitely could get use to that. _'

A bell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts, as students flooded into my room. Standing up I let them take there places amongst their friends, and listened to their mindless chatter while waiting for class to begin. I could already feel the headache coming on, this was going to be a long day.

'_Well, what a wonderful way to start my school year, knocked down by some asshole teacher._' I looked up at the man who knocked me down, and to my surprise all he could do was stare at me. To be honest, all I could do was glare back. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever see, gold...pure gold. His facial features were soft but masculine, he had two magenta strips on either side of his face, and a crescent moon in the middle of his fore head. '_He had to be a demon._' She thought before she continued her stare. His long silver hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. He moved his left arm up to adjust the black messenger bag slung on his shoulder, which revealed more strips on his wrists. She had to crane her neck to look up at him which meant he had to be super freaking tall. He was wearing a crisp white button up shirt, with brown slacks, a brown leather belt, and matching polished shoes. Needless to say, this man was gorgeous. She could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks. But then, he had to ruin it and open his mouth.

"It would do you good to watch where your going, and to not run in the halls."

Then he just stepped over me like I was nothing, he couldn't even be bothered to help me up. '_WHAT AN ASSHOLE!!!!!_' She screamed in her head.

"I hate this school already." I muttered under my breather. I knew he could hear me, he was a demon after all, with their oh so fabulous hearing, meh whatever. I pulled my self up and picked up my green messenger bag and continued on my way to the schools office. 'Hopefully_ they give me a student guide so I don't get lost in this purple mess, God, purple is my least favorite color._'

I walked on, gazing at different photos of previous classes, pictures that students have drawn or painted, and awards and trophies that the school has collected over the years. Finally, stopping at a room made of windows, I pushed open the glass door and walked up to the front desk.

" Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm a new student. I was told on the phone to come to the office and you would give me my schedule, is that right?" I asked in a small voice, I didn't want to seem rude on my first day hear. Wouldn't that just be great, haven't even been in this school 15 minutes and they peg me as a trouble maker. I'm sure my facial piercings probably don't help any, but hey I like them. Who's to tell me what I can and can not do with my body. No one thats who!

"Ooh yes, you're the new student, of course I have your schedule right here, and one of our students will be showing you around...oh heres Sango now." Piped an overly energetic old woman, with Grey hair and a generic wrinkled face, with far to much energy for this early in the morning.

I tuned my head to where the woman was looking, and saw a girl about my age. She had Dark brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail, she was waring a green shirt, with a V neck that would have showed a lot too much, if it wasn't for the deep purple tank top underneath it. '_what with this school and purple?_' She had on tight lightly colored jeans with black shoes on. She had a kind face, with a huge smile plastered on, her teeth with white and perfectly straight, not gonna lie I was jealous of those teeth, but what can ya do? Her eyes were almond shaped and large...but not freakishly large, but enough to make her look cute and innocent. There was a hint of make up on her face, but just a small amount. Not like most girls now a days, where their faces were painted on.

She walked up to me and extended her hand to me, " Hi, my name is Sango, and you must be Kagome. Its very nice to meet you." I didn't think it was possible, but her smile got bigger. I shook her hand gave her a toothy smile, and greeted her with, "Nice to meet you too." I really hoped her and I could become friends, she just seem so damn nice, hope she wouldn't change here attitude as soon as we left the room.

The bell for first block rang, "Well, we better get you to class wouldn't want you to be late on your first day, huh?" she asked with a wink. With that she grab my hand not even giving me a chance to give her a reply. After turning down a few hallways I asked her, "Ummm, don't you want to know what my first class is?"

She gave me a smile and informed me, "Nope, we have all the same classmates why they choose me to show you around." Easy enough, I could follow her around here all day, good.

"So, how long have you lived here?" I asked trying to make conversation, and develop a new friend.

"Oh pretty much all my life, it sucks let me tell you!" I knew from this moment on I liked this girl.

"Really, I've been here about 2 weeks, and I've kind of noticed, is there anything fun around here to do?"

"...do you want the truth or should I lie?" She turned her head and stuck out her toung.

"I think I get the Idea."

She opened a door to our first block, art 4. I took a seat next to Sango, and a boy with dog ears. I turned to him to introduce my self, I might as well make friends if I'm stuck here. As I went to open my mouth, and right at that instant a girl with a short light jean skirt, with very skinny legs, walked by and push my stuff off my desk, "bitch, don't even fucking talk to him." You know what, never mind, I'm good with one friend.

I looked up at my attacker, she was beautiful, I'll give her that. She had long flowing black hair that shaped her face perfectly, she wore no make, because well she didn't need too. She had on a black polo shirt, with a pink under shirt that stuck out where the buttons were undone, to go with her jean skirt and black ballerina slippers. The one thought that crossed my mind, '_did this girl eat?_' Her collar bone stuck out way too much, she barely had any breasts what so ever, and you could see her ribs through her shirt. As, I was eye here through my narrow eyes, Sango hissed " Kikyo, do you always have to be such a bitch?"

The girl named Kikyo looked up as if pondering the question, "hmmmm...to any one trying to steal something away from me, yes." With that being said she stalked off to the seat next to the boy who looked at me with apologetic eyes. Strangely enough, this guy looked a lot like that freaking teacher.

_'Note to self, avoid that girl at all costs, hope she not in any of my other classes.' _I looked up at the teacher who was now trying his hardest to quite the students. He looked like he had taken a number of drugs one to many times.

I took out my sketch pad and started to draw, this was art, was it not?

I rubbed my temples, waiting for my last class to file in and find a seat. The I smelt it, amongst the the stench of sweat was the familiar fragrance...orchids and blueberries. I snapped my head up to see her walk it with another young girl, with her hair pulled up in a pony tail.

They took a seat together in the third row, one station back. He heard the the girl say to the other, "Yeah, thats the asshole that knocked me down this morning...well maybe I ran into him and fell, but he didn't even lift a finger to help me up!!!" The girl whom she spoke to giggled, " Mr.Takahashi? Oh I wouldn't expect him to have. He mostly ignores the students out side of class, he use to really get on the humans, I mean REALLY pick on them. Detentions like you wouldn't believe! If they even looked, at him out side of class, or made any kind of noise during class, he would just go off on them. Something changed though in him last year." The sweet smelling girl thought about this for a moment, "What happened? What made him change?" The other girl shrugged, "I'm not sure, some of the students say they've seen him with a little girl around town, picking her up from school and what not, they say he saved her life and adopted her."

The bell rang and everyone snapped their mouths shut and looked up front at me.

"You will find on the stations you are sitting at a syllabus, I'm not going to go over it with you, everyone here should know how to read by now. So, its upon your selves to go over it." I informed my students in a bored tone. '_I think I've said this one too many times today, I'm very glade this is my last class of the day._'

"Now, everyone stand up there will be a seating chart, and it starts now."

I went down the list mixing up the students, till I came to the last name.

"Kagome Higurashi, you will be sitting by your self, as for there is a odd number of students." She narrowed her eyes at me and took her seat by the window. After sitting down she pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw, '_What the hell does she think shes doing?!?! I'll have to show her who's fucking in charge here._' I walked up to her station and looked down at her, she didn't even look up at my presence.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked icily.

"Whats it look like I'm doing?" she threw right back at me.

"Excuse me?" I was a little take back at what she said.

"Well, a dumb question deserves a dumb answer." She was finally looking up at me with resentment in here eyes. Her sent had a slight tinge of annoyance in it, mixed with boredom.

"And a Dumb answer deserves a weeks worth of detentions." I smirked, who's dumb now. "Report to my class room after school, Higurashi." She jumped up out of her stool ran around the station, stood right in front of me, and gave me the most fierce death glare she could muster. "**What the hell! Who do you think you are mister!!! A week come on I hardly think that is necessary!**" She shouted pointing a finger at me.

"Would you like to make it two?" I quirked and eyebrow up at her.

**RINNNGGGG**

The Bell sounded and students practically ran out of my room. She stood there for about a few more seconds then stomped back around the station and collected her things. "By the way detention starts today, get back to this room quickly." She didn't even acknowledge the fact that I had spoken and walked out of the room, just as soon as the door closed I heard her..."Asshole."

I stormed off to my locker twisted in the numeric code, and grabbed my cell phone off of the top shelf. I slammed, the door closed and made my way back to the class room. While I was on my way I called my little brother. It rang a few times and went to voice mail.

"Hey Souta, sorry I'm not going to be able to pick you up today. Some asshole teacher gave me a detention on my first day...a weeks worth no less. So, I'm not going to be able to pick you up at all this week. Call Mom or some one to pick you up. Sorry again, see you at home...Later." I hung up my phone, and put it in my bag. I reacher the door, and let out a heavy sigh, and twisted the handle. '_This is going to be a long 45 minuets._'

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll update ASAP. RR._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys, I don't know what happened. I had lines separating the different point of views...hmmm. Well, I'll trying something different this time. I'm really hoping that this next chapter is longer, I know how disappointing, and less attention grabbing it is to read something so short. Oh, and if you wanted to see what those tattoos look like go to myspace dot com / angelinawantsrevenge I'm sure you guys can figure out how to fix that and put it into the URL form. Any how, just click view pictures, and then click tattoos albums and presto! Yes, that is me and those are my tattoos and piercings I decided to add my own personal traits to Kagome. Also, if you have an account also feel free to add me. Anyhow be on the look out for my next update, which should be in the near future. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, I know this is very short, but I decided to give you what I had written so far, because its been awhile. Also, I didn't know how much longer it would have been, because I've been working and looking for a new apartment, so I just thought you would like something short rather then nothing at all.**

**The songs in this chapter are, Blue and Yellow by The used and Its Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door by Underoath.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Inyasha, or any songs I might use...**

**Detention.**

**KPOV**

I twisted the handle and let my slender legs carry me into the classroom, I stood for a moment considering taking up residence in the very far back station. '_hell, I'll live on the edge._' I plopped myself in a stool in the first station, and took out my ipod, stuffed the ear buds into my ears, cycled through some music and hit play. The music started up and I allowed my self to get lost in the music.

_**And it's all in how you mix the two **_

_**And it starts just where the light exists **_

_**It's a feeling that you cannot miss **_

_**It burns a hole through everyone that feels it **_

_I lifted my gaze to Mr.Takahashi, 'he really was a beautiful man, its really ashame that hes such a jerk' _

_**Well you're never gonna find it **_

_**If you're looking for it **_

_**Won't come your way yeah **_

_**Well you'll never find it **_

_**If you're looking for it**_

_**Letting my eyes linger, I came to a realization that he hair wasn't really silver, but a blueish white color. His back was towards me erasing the white board, I could see the muscles tensing and relaxing as he swept his hand across the board. **_

_**Should've done something **_

_**But I've done it enough **_

_**By the way your hands were shaking **_

_**Rather waste some time with you **_

Mr.Takahashi Spun around and met my gaze, with curiosity and amusement dancing in his eyes he made his way towards me. '_Just let him say something nice to me, that would be wonderful, wait...what do I care..._'

_**And you never would have thought it in the end **_

_**How amazing it feels just to live again **_

_**It's a feeling that you cannot miss **_

_**It burns a hole through everyone that feels it **_

'_My mind lost all hold, and my day dream hit me, a wedding. Smiling faces, flowers, and ribbons. A groom, happiness washed over his face, a waiting his bride. The woman in a white satin dress, walked out her brother holding her arm, waiting to give her away to the man with the white hair._'

My eyes snapped open, seeing he was in front of my station.

I watched him walk around my station, he stopped right in front of me, and reached down towards my face, '_holy crap holy crap whats he doing, his he going to cup my cheek, oh Lordy, I hope he does more then just that...maybe he was being a jerk because he didn't know how to act around--_' My ear buds were ripped from my ears, and a smirk formed on Mr.Takahashi face.

"Dontcha know that I belong arm in arm with you baby." were the last lyrics that I heard from my Ipod.

"Miss. Higurashi detentions are not suppose to be enjoyable." My face heated up even more, and I was pretty sure, the blush that I knew was forming, spread even harder and even redder. '_Who the hell does this guy think he is?_'

I jumped up out of my stool for the second time today, and glared my hardest at the man before me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I growled at him, "You cant just go around ripping things out of a persons ears!" I stated and continued my glare, '_oh if only looks could kill...or at least cause pain._'

"Oh but can't I? Now, Miss. Higurashi, you need to get cleaning. I want the white board washed down, the stations counter tops scrubbed, and the floors swept. I would suggest you get a move on it." His words came out monotonous.

He gestured to a bucket of soapy water, a rag a scrub brush. I picked up the rag and began my work cursing him in my mind.

SPOV

I watched the tiny girl fluster with anger, I smelled her arousal fade away, '_What was she getting so excited about, hmmm maybe I should help her...what the hell has been a matter with me today? I hate humans...well except for one, but thats besides the point. I'm just having an off day...yeah...thats it._' I mentally slapped my self and walked over to my desk and pulled out some papers, I started to look them over till I heard some colorful language assault my ears.

"FUCK, I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS FUCKING SCHOOL."

I looked up to find the girl, on the floor with the bucket on top of her face down. Dripping wet, she pushed the bucket off her a slowly stood up, and threw the scrub brush down with as much anger should could direct towards the poor brush. If I thought her clothes clung to her body before...well.

Her white shorts were soaked, and as for being white, well...I could see she had chosen to wear pink panties today. I looked up at her face and wondered to myself how the hell did she get the wanter on her hair and face...she looked as thought she had jumped in a pool with her clothes on.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Miss Higurashi, go home be for you cause more damage to my class room. Be here in the morning to complete the rest of todays detention."

I had really expected a fight about something, it seems like that all this girl knows how to do is fight every word I say, but in stead I was just greeted with a nod.

I watched the drenched girl make her way out of my room shivering, she looked similar to that of a drowned cat. All she left behind were puddled foot steps, I sighed and walked over to the bucket and began to clean things up.

I first picked up the brush and rag, I brought them back to the storage room, and placed them back in their rightful spots. Walking deeper in to the mess or the room, I grabbed the mop and its rolly bucket. Wheeling it back to the room I made my way to the large puddle where the spilled it all...again I wondered '_How the hell did this happen? What did she trip over a piece of dust?'_

_When I got to her foot steps, just for some unknown reason, I really didn't want to remove them from existence. I felt a twinge in my chest and a ran the dirty mop head, over the tiny pools of water. I shook it off and wheeled the mop back into the abyss of my storage closet. _

I was walking to my desk to gather my things to head home, when the door swung open to reveal the drenched girl once more, she narrowed her eyes in my direction, and walked to the station where she sat not taking her eyes off me, and picked up her forgotten things. Narrowing her eyes a fraction more, she continued her journey home.

Looking at the floor, I felt the urge to strangle something cute and fuzzy...my mopping work...ruined. '_Fuck it, I'm going home._'

KPOV

I threw my bag in my car, climbing in after it I saw Mr. Jerkface, make his way to a his silver Nissan Utima. More anger building up from just looking at him, I slammed my door of my black Toyota Cellica, with all of my mustered up strength.

Clashing the metallic buckle of the seat belt, to its holder, I put the car in drive and made my way home. I heard my phone ringing, lyrics of Underoath filled my car.

I_**'ve been up at this all night long **_

_**I've been drowning in my sleep **_

_**I've prayed for your safe place **_

_**And it's time for us to leave **_

Quickly picking up my phone, "Hey is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, mom didn't pick me up, I even talked to her she said she would be there in a few minutes."

"..."

"Will you just come get me, maybe something came up."

"Yeah, alright."

Increasing my speed more then necessary, I set out to the middle school, to pick up my brother, and see what the hold up was on out mother.

NPOV

The young girls little black car raced down the city streets, only to screech to a halt in front of the large, two story rusty red, brick school. Unable to shake the wiry feeling she was having, she watched her younger brother fly down the steps.

Wrenching open the door, he crawled into the car, pulling the door closed, he turned to his sister.

"I'm worried."

"..."

Shifting her car into gear, she sped off in the direction of home. On the way, red and blue lights of a fire truck, followed by an ambulance flashed their way past the increasingly worried siblings. "This isn't good." Choked out Kagome.

In the distance they could see squad cars flashing around what looked like a Semi-truck, and a mangled, and twisted red car.

Both the two's hearts pounded harder, hoping their fears were not confirmed. Slowing down, behind the cars stopped waiting for traffic to resume. Kagome swung open her door, letting her legs carry her as fast as the could to the accident.

A horrific view came to her line of vision, her mothers red car had looked like a smashed aluminum can, the twisted metal of what use to be an automobile, was sandwiched between a semi-truck and the U-hal moving van.

Firemen, were pulling out her mothers limp body, through the windshield, to the a waiting stretcher.

"no...no..NOOOOOOOOOO MOM!" Screamed her helpless girl. She willed her legs to run faster, feeling a burning sensation in her calves, she pushed it aside and ran. Tears sliding down her cheeks she made no movement to wipe them away, she just ran.

Seeing the the men put her on the stretcher, her body held no life. Her arms hung off the sides her lay to the side, blood dripping from her nose. The think red ooze pooled around the corner of her mouth. Deep gashes flowing with the think liquid were seen on her arms and legs. Her left leg was bent in an unnatural manor, with a white mass sticking from a wound.

Kagome was closing in on her destination, praying she was alive, then something stopped her, something hit her hard in the gut. "Miss, you can go..."

"MOM...MOM! THATS MY MOTHER LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry miss but you're not permitted to go.."

"Thats my mother..thats my..."Kagome's knees betrayed her and gave way as she sunk down to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "Th...that..shes...my...mm...mom.."

Kagome looked up in time to see the EMT pull the sheet over her mangled mothers body. "no", she whispered

"MOM!!! SHES NOT DEAD NO!!!" He tiny body shook with her words, followed by sobs of distress.

Pinching the bridge of his, '_I really do not have time for this._' Were his thoughts about the accident before him.

He needed to get home, to change and pick up his daughter from day care. Granted he called and to let them know that she was going to be staying later, because of matters at school, and he would be there to pick her up ASAP.

It didn't change the fact that he wanted her at home, so she could have a warm home cooked meal before bath time and bed. Groaning, he closed his eyes and waited for the accident before him to be taken care of.

His eyes fluttered open, he smelled her sent; blueberries and orchids, mixed with the sent of fear. Turning his head to the passenger window he saw her streak passed his car, her hair whipping behind her, tears flowing down her face.

He stepped out of his car and watched the police officer catch her before the tore through the scene of the accident.

"MOM...MOM! THATS MY MOTHER LET ME GO!"

His ears felt like had stuck pins in them, because of the pitch of her voice, it was blood curdling. He calmly walked over to where the girl was slumped over shaking.

"MOM!!! SHES NOT DEAD NO!!!"

He wondered if his ears were bleeding...

Placing a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, casting her head up at him, her browning eyes swam in a sea of tears, and sadness. She looked pitiful, still soaking red puffy eyes, and black running down her soft pale face. He placed a clawed hand on her face, and wiped away her tears.

He scooped her up into his arms, and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to take you to the hospital to wait for your mother."

Through the sobs she got out, "what about my brother and my car?"

Pondering for a moment he replied, "your brother will come with us, and I will have one of my fathers and I's assistants pick up your car."

Nodding she let him carry her away.

Yeah yeah, I know its short...sue me. Anyhow I know I really need to work on be descriptive, I promise I'm trying. Bear with me people.

And yes I know they are out of character, but hey...its my story, I'll do with them what I want.

Anyhow R&R

Angelina.


End file.
